


Lady Beast

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Finn as Belle, Kind of an understatement, Monster Rey (Star Wars), Not Rey or Finn, Palpatine Is A Shitty Grandparent, Phasma as Gaston, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey as the Beast, character death in beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Princess Rey goes against her grandfather, she is transformed into a monster after killing him in anger. Only love can break the curse...coming in the form of Finn Windu, a farmboy seeking much more than the life he lives.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Lady Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: What can I say; FinnRey BATB was something I wanted to do since, probably, 2018.

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a princess lived in a shining castle. Although she lived in luxury, the princess was unhappy there. Her parents were dead, her dear friends servants, and her cruel grandfather trying every day to shape her in his image. 

He almost succeeded, the princess becoming vicious and haughty, but the servants, and a secret stable boy working against the Emperor, kept it at bay. 

The princess did not love the stable boy. But he was good to her, and their friendship softened her, as far as it could. 

***

It was in Princess Rey’s twentieth year that Emperor Palpatine learned of her betrayal. “I turned you into something glorious,” he said, “And this is how you repay me? Are you a madwoman?”

”I was only curious,” Rey said firmly. As afraid as she was, she was not about to cave in front of her grandfather. As much of a brute as he was. 

“Curious? You were caring for these people. Caring. A weakness of a Palpatine, like your parents before you.” Palpatine smiled; it could have been mistaken for an old man’s kindly smile if not for the cruelty behind it. It was the most awful thing Rey had ever seen. “I killed them, you know. Your father went first; your mother wondered why I would do that to him...”

Rey swallowed. She could feel the fury welling up inside her. She drew her sword, it trembling in her hand.

”Go on,” Palpatine said. “Strike me down with all your hatred and your ascendancy as Empress will be complete.”

Rey did. 

She swore that she heard laughter, eerie, horrible laughter, bubbling around her as she changed. As her fingernails became claws...

***

”Mistress, thank God! You’re alive.”

Even as Rey stirred, she swore that she could hear her grandfather's horrible laughter still echoing in her mind. 

“Rose?” The candelabra hopping towards her was unmistakably sounding like Rose, but looked nothing like the dark-haired girl who had been her childhood friend. “Where are the others?"

”I...I can’t explain it," Rose said. “One moment we were human. Then we...weren’t.” 

“What did that monster do to us?”

”I...I think you got the worst of it.”

A mirror. And that was when Rey saw it. The sharp teeth. The eyes going almost completely black. The wings...what had her grandfather done to her?

”If I hadn’t killed him already, I would have killed him again,” Rey growled. “How do we break this?”

Jannah, now a clock, hopped over with sheets of paper written in the language of the Sith. “Hopefully this helps. Hopefully.”

***

Rey read over it. Apparently, only love would save her — something her father had been aware of when he had learned what Palpatine was going to do to his daughter. That had been why Palpatine killed him. Killed him, and her mother...

”Love?” Rey said, blankly. “But that...who’d love this...thing I’ve become?”

”Don’t say that,” Rose said fiercely. “Don’t you ever say that. If you say that, he wins. We believe in you, Rey. I promise you.”

Believe. Not love. But it was close enough, Rey supposed. 

Din, now a teapot, hopped over to her, Grogu, now a teacup, at his side. “Have faith, kid,” Din said. “No matter what happens, we’re with you, to the end.”

”I promise I’ll find a way to free you,” Rey said. 

Because she had to. She couldn’t disappoint them. 


End file.
